


A Song for Our Souls

by Yuu_Incredible



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Comforting, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Music, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Incredible/pseuds/Yuu_Incredible
Summary: The Entity's realm is hard. Jeff doesn't only struggle with surviving, but also with being around the others. His anxiety was always a problem in the real world and continued here without a change.





	A Song for Our Souls

The Entity’s realm was different from the real world. You were never hungry, never thirsty and never felt the need to sleep. Time wasn’t existent here and death was not an escape. But still, humans never change, they just adapt. 

A natural human behavior is to form groups and stay close with other humans you like. And so, everyone was sticking to the natural need of socialisation, because it was the only basic need they felt.

However, even if the surroundings had change, Jeff’s personality did not. And so it happened, what happened in Middle School, High School and Art School- he stayed alone. When he was new, they supported him, helped him and talked to him. They tried to integrate him to the group as well as they could but he failed. His anxiety and quietness pushed him away from the others and on top of that, his rough look and bulky statue screamed “leave me alone” at their faces, even if he didn’t mean it.

Laurie got along with Quentin. Meg, Dwight and Claudette sticked together. Jake found a friend in Feng. Bill and Ace shared their cigarettes. Detective Tapp had an eye on everyone and talked with Adam a lot. Nea and David developed an odd friendship as well. You could argue that it’s hard to integrate in an already existing group, but the two newest members, Ash and Jane, had no problem with fitting in at all. Quite the contrary, they instantly became friends with each other as well.

And then there was Kate.

How could you not instantly fall in love with this woman? Her kindness shined brighter than her golden hair. Her voice was sweet, light and warm like the kiss of an angel. The moment she had arrived, the clouds got off of everyone's head and the sun showed itself for the first time in the form of a perfect human being. She was playing guitar for them, was singing all the songs they wanted to hear and always had an ear for their problems. Nobody dared to make a sound when Kate was playing. And because of her nature, she wanted to be friends with everyone, including Jeff. 

And then the moment happened where he managed to completely shove her away from himself. It was a simple invitation to join the group, to sit together at the campfire and sing. “Come on Jeff”, she said, “I heard you like music!”. She was too intimidating in a strange way.

“Sorry, I hate country music.”

He spoke and only realised after the words came out what he said. Everyone was staring at him, eyes wide open. He saw how her heart broke in this moment and her gentle green eyes filled up with sadness. “Alright… I’m sorry that I disturbed you…” And so she left him alone.

Isolating yourself and performing in a trial were his two big problems. He was always afraid that nobody would save him or, even worse, that they thought that he wouldn’t save anybody. But that was never the case. Even if they never changed a word, they trusted him and he trusted them. Still, feeling guilty and unworthy were his steady partners.

***

A new trial, an old habitat. He knew the abandoned lodge up Mount Ormond well, but the Entity made his own version out of it. However, it didn’t copy his large mural he made for the “The Legion”-gang and it probably was for the better to not get reminded all the time. Jeff started to work on a generator in the lodge. It was already humming a little bit, when someone joined him. “May I?” Kate’s smile made him feel a warm prickling inside his stomach. He nodded but remained silent. They didn’t talk to each other, but it wasn’t an unpleasant silent between them. Jeff actually enjoyed it.

Suddenly they both felt their heartbeats rising.

“We should hide, come!.” She tilted her head to the stairs next to the generator and he hesitantly followed her. They were hiding in a dark corner together when the Legion slowly got upstairs. The man didn’t even realise what he was doing, when he gently pushed Kate more into the corner and placed himself in front of her like a shield. _He will see us both_ , Jeff thought, _there is not enough cover._ In the moment the killer came around the corner, Jeff jumped out of the hide and pushed himself past him. The Legion instantly picked up the chase.

In the end, Jeff died. But he was happy that she survived without getting hurt at all.

Later at the campfire, Kate picked up her guitar and started to play once more. Everyone sat around her, having their chins in their palms or their heads leaning against the shoulders of their friends or lovers. Only Jeff was missing. He was sitting under a tree to her left side. He was able to hear her well without being too close to everyone else.

_ “Rise and shine, work hard, carve out your name, _

_ Take aim, pull the trigger, hit the bulls eye for fame, _

_ Know the value of faith, an’ family, and don’t you complain, _

_ Open wide, your windows of opportunity. _

_ Ooh~ Your windows of opportunity, _

_ Let the fresh air fill out the room, _

_ Shake off all your doubts and gloom. _

_ Windows of opportunity, _

_ Let the bright sun warm your skin, _

_ Feel the life like it has always been.” _

Jeff closed his eyes. It was one of his favorite songs from her. He formed the lyrics with his lips loudless. When Kate finished, the survivors applauded and cheered for her.

“Thank you so much, guys. It means alot to me.” She smiled gratefully. “Do you mind… If I play something a little bit different than usual? I think I never shared this song with you.” The small crowd looked at each other, but in the end, they nodded and cheered for the new song.

“Great! Here we go.” Kate inhaled some air and closed her eyes for a moment. When she started to pull the first strings, Jeff already recognized the song and it took him by surprise.

_ “Memories consume _

_ Like opening the wound _

_ I'm picking me apart again _

_ You all assume _

_ I'm safe here in my room _

_ Unless I try to start again _

_ I don't want to be the one _

_ The battles always choose _

_ 'Cause inside I realize _

_ That I'm the one confused _

_ I don't know what's worth fighting for _

_ Or why I have to scream _

_ I don't know why I instigate _

_ And say what I don't mean _

_ I don't know how I got this way _

_ I know it's not alright _

_ So, I'm breaking the habit _

_ I'm breaking the habit _

_ Tonight” _

When the girl finished with the last note, everyone just stared at her. There was no clapping and no cheering. Kate looked over her shoulder to Jeff. He couldn’t define the look in her eyes.

Ace broke the silence finally:“Great, uhhm, could you play the song with the sun and the flowers again?” He earned a stroke with the elbow from Feng. “Don’t you know the song? It’s from Linkin Park.”

“Linkin Park? Is that a band?”, asked Laurie with an innocent face.

“I keep forgetting that we are not all from the same time.”, added Jane, “however, Linkin Park is a really famous rock band.”

“I didn’t know that you like this kind of music too.”, said Quentin, “despite you did your own version of it.”

“I had a close friend back home. He wasn’t really into my type of music but he loved Linkin Park. Especially this song. So I learned it for him.”

“How cute of you. Did he like it?”

“I guess so… or he didn’t want to offend me.”, she laughed but it had a sad undertone in it, “I… I think I’m done for now. Sorry guys.” Kate put her guitar away and stood up. Her head was low and she had a sad look on her face. “Sorry.”, she said again and turned, moving away from the campfire. Everyone watched her leaving, but nobody followed her. The girl finally sat down on a stump, looking into the dark forest.

Jeff had an inner conflict. He felt the need to follow her and talk to her, but on the other hand, maybe she really wanted to be alone. He rubbed his eyes. What was that look she gave him earlier? And the sudden song choice?

“This is the first time I see her crying.”

“She didn’t cry!... Or did she?”

Meg and Dwight had a little argument. If he thought about it, he wasn’t sure if there was any moment where she was not smiling, except for the trials. She had always been the rock in the waves, the glace in the forest, the light in the darkness. Simply perfect.

_ But there is no perfection. _

She was a human being like everybody else, with mistakes, feelings and marks. You can’t be cheerful all the time- not if you were honest with yourself. She was living a bittersweet lie for everyone’s sake. 

Jeff pulled himself together. He walked over to the campfire, grabbed the guitar without looking in the faces of the others and moved towards Kate. He put the belt over his shoulder and placed his one hand on the fingerboards, the other at the strings. It was time to give something back. He stopped about 3 feet away from her and started to play.

_ “Mmmh, mmh, mmh _

_ Ooh, ooh _

_ Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high _

_ And the dreams that you dream of, once in a lullaby _

_ Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly _

_ And the dreams that you dream of, dreams really do come true _

_ Someday I'll wish upon a star _

_ Wake up where the clouds are far behind me. _

_ Where trouble melts like lemon drops, _

_ High above the chimney top, _

_ That's where you'll find me. _

_ Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly _

_ And the dream that you dare to _

_ Why, oh why can't I?” _

Kate had turned around within the first note and since then she was watching Jeff with wet eyes and an open mouth. When he finished, she couldn’t speak a word. Jeff looked over his shoulder, the others were staring as well. He rubbed his neck.

“I thought you may like it. Sorry.” He tried to get the guitar off but was too nervous. He nearly dropped it and Kate covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

“Aaah, you’re guitar! I’m so sorry. I took it without thinking!” His cheeks went red and his heartbeat speeded up. Suddenly Kate started to laugh. It was just giggling first but it growed until she had to hold her stomach.

_ Great Jeff, you made a fool out of yourself.  _ He carefully placed the guitar on the ground. “S..sorry.”, he said once more and wanted to leave.

“Wait Jeff! Please stay. I didn’t laugh at you. Please stay!” She smiled happily and made some space at the stump, tapping her hand on the free spot.

Jeff swallowed his nervousness and took the place. Their knees were slithlty touching now.

“I’m sorry that I laughed. It was just so unexpected and it filled me up with sudden joy.” Her bright green eyes searched for his.

“Is that so? Uh, so… you’re welcome?” He avoided the eye contact.

“But why?” She tilted her head to one side.

“Why?”

“Why did you do that for me?” 

He looked at her for just a short moment before he starred in the woods in front of him again.

“You looked sad.”

“I thought you hate me...” 

“What? No!”, he sounded surprised and finally directly at her. “How could I hate you?”

“Well, you never wanted to sit with me and the others and you also said that you hate country music… so I thought you don’t like me.”

“That’s…” He didn’t finish his sentence and looked to the ground.  _ That’s exactly what happens all the time. _

“There are people who enjoy being alone and for themselves. You acted like you are one of them.”

Jeff didn’t answer instantly. “I guess that’s part-true.”

They both felt silent for some moments.

“You are not a man of many words, aren’t you? I don’t mean it as an insult.”, she smiled briefly and he nodded, “and that’s where music comes into place. And your art.”

“You know about my art?”

“I see you scribble all the time. I took a look when you weren’t around. Sorry.” Kate chuckled softly. How could he be mad?

“It’s a beautiful thing to express feelings through sketches and music. Why don’t you share that with the others?”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“Because it is! Listen.” Kate cleared her throat and spoke with a lower voice. 

“‘Hey Claudette, have a look at this sketch. It’s a flower garden! Do you like it?’ and then she will answer: ”,Kate changed her voice to a higher tone, “‘That’s really pretty, Jeff! You are so talented!’”

Now it was Jeff’s time to laugh.

“So you can smile as well!”, discovered the young woman with a big grin, “You should do that more often. It really suits you.”

Jeff turned his head away and covered his face with one hand. Her charm let butterflies rise on his inside.

“Can I ask you something, Kate?”

“Of course!”

“Why did you sing  _ ‘Breaking the Habit’ _ ?”

The woman became silent for a moment and her smilde faded of her face.

“You know, I thought about you a lot. Your look and personality reminded me of the friend I had, the one I told the group about. I hoped you like this song more than my others.” The sadness in her eyes was back again. “People always said he was cold, without any emotions and a misanthrope. But I knew better. It took a while to reach his heart, but when you won it for you, he gave you all the love and warmness he had to offer. And that was a lot.” Kate lowered her head and took some deep breaths. “He was a drug addict. And it didn’t matter how much I tried, I wasn’t able to pull him out of this dark, bottomless hole. He always said he wanted to change. He wanted to give up the drugs, the alcohol, the cigarettes. He wanted to make new friends, go out more and even tour with me.  _ Breaking the habit _ .” Kate’s voice began to shake. “One day he got hospitalised. An overdose.” She couldn’t hold it any longer and began to sob. “He died before I got there.” Tears rolled over her cheeks and she buried her face in her palms. “I should’ve done more. I should’ve been there. I should’ve… I should’ve…” Her voice became too shaky for speaking and she began to cry. Jeff was lost for words. Nothing he could say would’ve give her the comfort she needed right now.

Carefully he placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She instantly grabbed his shirt and sobbed into the fabric. “I miss him so much… I miss my family… I miss my home…” Jeff didn’t say anything but he gently caressed her back. He laid down his forehead on her shoulder and exhaled deeply, holding her for a long moment. Her hands finally let go of his shirt and she peered at him, but she just saw black hair hiding his face. Suddenly she heard soft crying at her ear and his body was slightly shaking. The girl closed her red eyes, wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder once more, but with a light and relieving smile.

***

Once again it was time for a little performance. It’s been a while since Kate and Jeff talked and since then, they were getting closer. He also tried to speak with the others more often. The man took the guitar and placed the belt around his shoulder. He sat at the log right next to Kate. The other survivors took place in front of them as usual. They whispered to each other, wondering what the bearded man was doing there.

“Jeff will join me today. He practiced a lot of songs and I even convinced him to sing with me as well.” She smiled but he couldn’t even look into the faces of the others.

“We also wrote a song together. Do you want to hear it?” The group cheered and Kate chuckled. In her hand was a self made timbrel and she gave herself a tact with it. “One, two, three, four.”

_ “Darkness creeps into my bones, _

_ Sending shivers down my spine. _

_ I’m afraid and I’m alone, _

_ No light is bright enough to shine. _

_ Lost in the woods and in despair, _

_ There is no way out of this hell. _

_ Fighting, Crying, no one cares, _

_ Nothing ever breaks this spell. _

_ Oooh, where is the light? _

_ Shadows, monsters, creatures of the night. _

_ They try to grab me, dragging me down, _

_ Completely hidden in nightmare gown. _

_ Oooh, is someone there? _

_ I heard a soft whisper in the air. _

_ You look afraid and just like me, _

_ you are searching for family. _

_ Please, show me the light! _

_ Shadows, monsters, creatures of the night. _

_ We stick together, we fight along, _

_ We have each other, we’re not alone. _

_ Look, everyone is there! _

_ I heard a soft whisper in the air. _

_ It’s the melody of our song, _

_ The endless night doesn’t seem too long.” _

The crowd remained silent for a moment, but then they started to applaud loudly. Ace even whistled for them. Kate laughed and looked at Jeff happily and he smiled back. The girl gently wrapped an arm around his neck, pulled him closer and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you. For everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used:  
> Kate - Windows of Opportunity (I added some lines myself)  
> Linkin Park - Breaking the Habit (But this Cover-Version, I LOVE it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6uDJVfuAR4)  
> Israel Kamakawiwoʻole - Somewhere over the rainbow
> 
> Uh, I don't have to mention that I wrote the last one myself, do I? ;)


End file.
